


Any Other Way

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas Gift Fic prompt H or D finds H or D half frozen to death and nurses him back to health. Why was he out there?? Bonus if D is doing the nursing, lovemaking in front of the fireplace, non-established relationships (the getting together is the best part!), sexytimes, rimming, mpreg, hurt/comfort.





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> For Leo_Draconis
> 
> I tried to use as many of your likes and prompts as possible but I could only fit in : H or D finds H or D half frozen to death and nurses him back to health. Why was he out there?? Bonus if D is doing the nursing, lovemaking in front of the fireplace, non-established relationships (the getting together is the best part!), sexytimes, rimming, mpreg, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Beta’d by meglw0228  
> Happy Christmas Leo!

Draco cast a tempus charm for the fifth time in as many minutes before looking out the window again. Nervously biting his lower lip Draco grabbed his cloak and left the eighth year boys dorms, ignoring the few people still awake in the common room he rushed out the door and eventually out of the castle.

With a whispered “Lumos” Draco frantically searched the snow. “Potter? Potter?” he hissed hoping the foolish Gryffindor would respond. Seeing the footsteps in the snow Draco followed them to Hagrid’s cabin and beyond.

Pausing on the edge of the forest Draco froze with fear. Harry had to be here, somewhere. Lifting his wand high Draco peered in the snow on the edge of the forest and spotted black bleeding from the forest into the snow. Hurrying closer Draco wasn’t sure what it was, whether he was rushing towards a log or something more.

“Potter!” Draco cried as he collapsed to his knees next to the still figure. “You’re freezing Potter, we need to get you inside.” Harry didn’t respond, he was unconscious, but Draco felt better talking to him. Levitating him Draco brought Harry into Hagrid’s cold cabin, the half-giant visiting his girlfriend in France this Christmas.

Placing Harry on the large bed Draco waved his wand and lit a fire in the grate. Pausing to look over the body on the bed Draco took a moment to panic, if Harry died Draco would be blamed and also he’d never know how Draco had fallen in love with him, pining from a distance.

Stripping Harry of his wet clothes forced Draco to focus on the task at hand, ever since the fiendfyre incident Draco had slowly watched Harry from afar and fallen more in love with him each passing day. Of course they didn’t speak and Harry still hated him and no matter what Draco would always be a Death Eater. The only Death Eater walking free.

Harry’s skin was clammy and he wasn’t warming up which increased Draco’s worry. He cast a warming charm on the brunet and stoked the fire before shedding his own clothes and crawled onto the overly warm bed pulling heavy blankets to cover them as he held Harry close. Even in the dire instance of Harry’s hypothermia Draco couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Harry’s chilled flesh against his own.

Draco fell asleep sometime during the night and woke to a low fire, a boiling hot bed and a stirring Gryffindor. Moving his hips away from Harry so the first thing the other man felt would not be Draco’s hard cock.

“Wha-,“ Harry mumbled and lifted his head slightly before his hand shot out and gripped Draco’s neck. “Where is my wand?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t on you or near where I found you.”

Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s throat and the blond, erection long faded, arched against the pressure “I’m telling the truth. Use my wand, accio it. I just saw you lying in the snow. Half frozen and unconscious, I thought it better to warm you up and keep you alive than let you die.”

Withdrawing his hand Harry sat up and leant against the headboard, letting the heavy blankets pool at his waist. “How did you know where I was? I didn’t tell anybody.”

“I saw you leave. And when you didn’t come back I, I went looking. Good thing I did.”

“Why?”

Draco cast a sideways glance at Harry as he manoeuvred himself to sit beside him against the headboard.

“Why did you go to the forest at that time of night?” Draco retorted.

“If I answer you, will you answer me?”

“Of course.”

Taking a deep breath Harry asked, “have you heard of the Deathly Hallows? Of course you have,” he said when Draco nodded. “So you know of the Resurrection Stone; well it’s real. And I have it; I go out to the forest and talk with… people.”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah, and Sirius and Remus.” He hesitated before adding, “and Snape.”

“Sev?” Draco’s eye became bright. “How- how is he?”

Green eyes softened with sympathy, “content and at peace.”

“Thank you,” Draco whispered.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry shifted, “you never answered my question.”

Nodding distractedly Draco turned to look at Harry and he took a chance, leaning forward quickly he pressed his lips to Harry’s. The Gryffindor’s lips were soft and dry but they parted easily to allow Draco’s questing tongue access to taste.

Their tongues caressed and entwined and Draco grew bold. Soon he was straddling Harry’s lap grinding their cocks together and gasping into Harry’s neck. Harry pulled away and pushed Draco off his lap, moving to rest on his hands and knees before the fire.

Thrusting his arse out Harry smirked over his shoulder, “fuck me, Draco.”

The move to the impersonal setting bothered Draco but he didn’t let it show as he knelt behind Harry and leant forward licking at Harry’s furled entrance. He traced the pucker with his tongue before moving back and licking a stripe from Harry’s balls to his tailbone.

Moving back to the pink wrinkled skin Draco’s tongue traced each wrinkle before probing inside and tasting. Guiding a finger in alongside his tongue Draco thrust the two in and out alternatively and only when Harry was pushing back and begging for more did Draco move away and with a whispered word his fingers were slick and two of them sliding into Harry.

When Harry was almost sobbing Draco smeared the rest of the oil over his cock before thrusting into Harry.

His right hand made its way under Harry’s chest aiming for his nipples, which he pinched and rolled between his fingers. Drawing his hips back Draco moved forward hard and fast tugging the nipple in his hand as his cock brushed Harry’s prostrate. The other man arched his back forcing Draco’s cock deeper and a greater pressure on his prostate.

Their rhythm became fast and rough, and each man was so close to his orgasm. Draco dragged one of his hands away from where it was tugging at Harry’s nipple to his cock. Running the tip of one finger over the slit then gripping the hard cock and stroking, Draco bit down hard on the side of Harry’s neck, the only patch of skin he could reach with his mouth, sucking and licking at the skin and marking him.

One tug and three erratic thrusts later and Draco came with his shout muted by Harry’s skin and Harry came from the combination of the feel of the blond’s come filling him, and the tugging of his cock.

Harry coated those long fingers with ropes of his come before he slumped forward into the floor breathing heavily. Draco leant against Harry’s back panting harshly into his ear as his cock softened and slipped from Harry’s slick hole.

Moving from Harry’s back Draco watched his own come trickle out of Harry, sucking in a breath and moving his hands away from his wand he kneaded the flesh of Harry’s arse cheeks, spreading them he leaned in and licked at wrinkled and red flesh.

Moaning Harry thrust his arse back into Draco’s face encouraging the blond to continue dragging the flat of his tongue over the hole tasting his own come, the oil and Harry’s own earthy flavour. After meticulously licking the hole clean Draco pointed his tongue and thrust it inside which brought out a keening noise from Harry, who, Draco noted dimly was moving his hand down towards his own cock.

Harry was hard again and the blond’s kitten licks were driving him crazy, when he pointed his tongue and started to caress his inside walls searching out his own come from deep inside. Harry reached for his cock and pumped it furiously, coming over his own hand as Draco pressed one last sucking kiss to his arsehole before drawing away and grasping his wand.

“Fuck.”

“I believe we just did,” Draco smirked at Harry and forced his wobbly legs to stand. Holding out a hand to Harry he said, “Come to bed with me?”

“Why?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you to think that this was all merely an answer to your question. I- like you.”

“You like me, huh?” Harry teased as he accepted Draco’s hand and let the blond guide him to the bed.

Draco pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, “you could say that.”

Harry saw the seriousness in Draco’s face but didn’t press for more as they slid beneath the covers. “I’ll expect an honest answer to that one day.”

XXX

“I love you.”

“And I you” Draco smiled a hand running over Harry’s protruding stomach. “And I love you too little one.”

A foot kicked against his hand causing him to chuckle while Harry grimaced, this pregnancy hadn’t been easy on him and the child was more energetic than Al had ever been.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Al?” Draco straightened and picked his young son up resting him on his hip as the boy stroked Harry’s stomach.

“Is the baby moving in Papa again, Daddy?”

“Yes sweetheart but Papa’s strong.”

“Yes,” the little black head bowed towards the stomach and he whispered loudly so that his parents could hear, “you need to be still so Papa doesn’t get tired, or you won’t get hugs. And Papa gives good hugs.” The baby kicked against Al and the boy frowned, “if you stay still I’ll give you Puff.” The baby didn’t kick again and Al looked happy at that, smiling proudly at his parents.

Harry reached out to grasp Draco’s arm tugging the blond forward for a kiss, if anyone had told him seven years ago that he would be married to Draco Malfoy and Papa to two of his children he would have called them crazy, but as he watched his husband and son Harry realised he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
